1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting devices (LEDs), and more particularly towards a carbon nanotube LED.
2. Description of Prior Art
Economics has driven the integration of photonic structures on wafers for some time. However, to take full advantage of the unique opportunities presented by recent advances in the construction of photonic bandgap structures, nanoscale devices are needed capable of optical emission when driven by electrical currents as well as photo-excitation. Conventional semiconductor photonic structures based on Silicon need either integration of direct bandgap materials or micro-porous Silicon to provide a photon source, both of which are associated with strong technical challenges and have yet to be realized as practical.
Therefore, a need exists for a molecular scale device capable of electrically induced optical emission, wherein the device can be compatible with Silicon technology.